Persona:quiz gaje
by Shino-Kurumi
Summary: Di dalam fic ini, para chara persona akan dijahilin. Gimana ya? Lihat saja sendiri, dan jangan lupa review.
1. Chapter 1

Persona 3,4: quiz gaje!

Chapter 1: minato n souji's interview

Yuki: halo!gua bakal ambil peran juga di chappie ini...

Mizaki: hai... Aku authornya...

Shiru: yah... Walupun gua satu-satunya laki-laki disini, gua tetap punya banyak fans koq...

Yuki: mananya, smua fans kamu udah pindah ke fans gua ama mizaki, koq...

Shiru: alamak! Kenapa ko rebut smua fansq?

Yuki: soalnya, gua cantik,sih...

Shiru: klu mizaki kan cuma calm ajah...

Yuki: itulah... Beberapa fans pindah ke dia...

Shiru: yah, gua mulai ajah...

Yuki: *nekan tombol*

Dan muncullah souji n minato

Yuki: wah...karena minato tidur, souji dulu deh, yang gue interview...

Souji: kenapa gue!

Shiru: karena elu yang paling bego...

Mizaki: mulai aja...

Yuki: bener lu udah jadian ama naoto?

Souji: ituu...

Mizaki: jawab...

Shiru:*ngasih liat video souji ajak naoto kencan*

Souji: whaaat?

Nanako: kak, apa itu?

Souji: iiiiituuuu...

Nanako: apa?

Shiru: tanya aja kak chie...

Nanako: ok...

Shiru: bilang dapet tuh video dari kak yosuke, yah...*ngasih video*

Nanako: ok...

-chie's mansion(?)-

Nanako: kak chie, nih video apa?

Chie: mana mana...*putar tuh video*

Chie: whuaaaaaaat! Nanako dapat dari mana!

Nanako: dari kak yosuke...

Chie: yooosuuukeee...

-yosuke's kamar amburadul-

Yosuke yang lagi santai2 baca majalah hentai tiba2 didatangi chie

Yosuke: chie! Ada apa?

Chie: gua hajar lu!

Yosuke: tu-tunggu! Ada apa sih?

Chie: lu harusnya udah tau!

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••sensor...

Nanako: ada apa?

Chie: ga ada apa apa koq... Tanya yukiko, yah...

-studio-

Seta: ape lagi!

Mizaki: quiz...

Shiru: minato! Bangun!

Minato:zzzzz...

Mizaki: *matiin lampu, ngambil mp3 playernya minato

Minato:*bangun* balikin,dong...

Yuki: gak sebelum kau ikut acara ini sampe slesai!

Minato: awww... Iya deh... Tapi lu harus janji...

Yuki: sumpeh...

Shiru: ok, pertanyaan pertama...untuk souji!

Souji: cape deh...gua lagi... Apa gue segitu populernya?

Yuki: siapa adik kembar shin?

Souji: wah, gue kagak tau,tuh! Gua gak kenal!

Shiru: hu~~ku~~man~~~

Souji: whuaaat! Gua gak tau tuh! Koq ada hukumannya!

Yuki: udah, cepet traktir gue makan di junes,ya...

Shiru: gue juga!

Mizaki: aku gak perlu, tapi traktirnya nanti saja setelah acara ini selesai,ya...*senyum*

Souji:*dalam hati* wah, ni orang kayak mau ngebunuh gue! Gua harus hati2!

Yuki: pertanyaan no.2 untuk souji lagi!

Souji: kenapa gue terus...lagian, jawaban soal tadi apa sih?

Shiru: ya jun ama yuki lah...

Yuki: bukan aku loh...

Souji: iya,iya gue dah tau koq, mentang2 situ jelek, ngaku2 cantik lagi...

Yuki: lu bilang apa tadi?

Souji: gak, lanjut ajah!

Shiru: siapa nama asli protagonist p3p?

Souji: mati gua...hmm... Kaori nagisha?

Yuki: salaaah!

Souji: apa doooonk!

Yuki: kita2 pada gak tau

Souji: gila...gue bisa tambah gila disini...

Shiru: pertanyaan no.3 untuk minato!

Souji: huff...sukur,sukurrrr...

Yuki: apa fuuka pernah bikin masakan yang enak?

Minato: hmmm...ya... Setelah s-linknya full, masakannya enak,sih...

Shiru: tepat!

Souji: whuaaaaaat!

Yuki: apa?lu month protes?hah?

Souji: urgh...gak bisa gua...

Shiru: pertanyaan no4 untuk souji!

Souji: gua pasrah aja deh...

Yuki: coba sebutin siape aja robot di persona!

Souji: hmm...aigis, metis...gua rasa itu ajah...

Shiru: itu ajah?

Souji: ya...

Yuki: gak ada yang lain?

Souji: dibilangin itu ajah!

Shiru: salah!

Souji: shit...apa donk?

Shiru: lu ngelupain morimoto!

Souji: hah? Siape dia?

Yuki: lu tau lah...persona trinity soul lagi...

Souji: gak usah nanya itu napa sih!gua sewot nich!

Yuki: lanjut aje...

Mizaki: ngantuk...

Shiru: hey, mizaki, lu lama gak muncul,yah. Padahal lu kan authornya!

Mizaki: baguslah...

Yuki: no.5 untuk minato!

Shiru: bagaimana bentuk persona morimoto?

Souji: pasti dia gak tau n kena hukuman...

Minato: kalau itu mah, gampang... Pasti bentuknya mirip balon,kan?

Yuki: yap, lu pinter beda sama souji yang goblok ntuh!

Souji: enak aje luh! Gua gak goblok! Lu tuh yang goblok!

Shiru: lanjut...no.6 n seterusnya bisa dilempar. Kita mulai selalu dengan souji!

Souji: gua pasrah aja...

Yuki: bagaimana tampang persona mereka?

Souji: hmm...mungkin guede banget ya..?

Yuki: salah besar!

Shiru: coba minato jawab

Minato: transparan,kan?

Yuki: wuih...lu slalu bener gih...

Shiru: hebat...

Yuki: lanjoet...emang apa sih arcana elis-chan?

Shiru: lu gak sopan,yah...

Souji: mungkin fortune?

Yuki: salah!

Souji: pasti...

Minato: the world,kan?

Yuki: bener...

Shiru: haha! Nih pertanyaan nguntungin kamu, souji!

Souji: apaan?

Shiru: kira2 gimana bentuk shadowmu?

Souji: hah?

Yuki: kan lu yang punya badan, masa' gak tau...

Souji: gua nyerah aja deh...

Minato: sama...

Shiru: lanjoet azah...shin ntuh berapa bersaudara?

Souji: 3 kali,yah... Soalnya tadi kan udah disebutin...

Yuki: salah mulu sih...

Minato: 4,khan?

Yuki: tepat!

Shiru: dan pertanyaan terakhir...

Yuki: ini main rebutan...

Mizaki: siapa si pinokio?

Souji: boneka kayu!

Minato: igor si reyot!*digebuk ma igor n elisabun...eh,salah, elisabhet maksudnya...*

Yuki: lalu untuk hukumannya...

Shiru: lu harus nraktir kita smoa!

Souji: WTH!

Mizaki: kau harus nerima...

Souji: ok deh...

yuki: dah smoa!

Shiru: sampe jumpa di chappie berikut! Siap2 yah...chie, yosuke...

-end-


	2. Chapter 2:yosuke and chie's interview

**Persona: quiz gaje chapter 2: yosuke and chie's interview**

**Author: weleh,weleh, apa fic gue segitu jeleknya sampe cuman 1 yang ripiu? Hiks...hiks... *pundung di dapur***

**Author tiba2 berdiri dan triak ampe gendang telinga orang disekitarnya pecah**

**Author: yang penting lanjutin aja ficnya! Hiks hiks... O ya, untuk ripiu mocca-chan, makasih ya, akan di update chapter berikutnya!**

**Yosuke pun datang dengan bersimbah darah**

**Yosuke: malang amat nasib gue... Gue gak bikin apa apa malah di hajar ampe kayak gini...**

**Chie: huh! Salahmu! Nanako-nya sendiri bilang kalo itu kamu!**

**Yosuke: chie... Bukan aq...**

**Yuki: jompa lagi di persona quiz gaje!**

**Shiru: nah kali ini giliran chie ma yosu...**

**Yuki: yep... Gua gak sabaran mulai nih...**

**Mizaki: tolol lu smua! Ni acara udah mulai tauk!**

**Yuki: lha?**

**Shiru: akhirnya dia OOC juga...**

**Yuki: heh, elo ya yang taroh obat di minumannya?**

**Shiru: lu kan udah tauk...**

**Yuki: kurang ajar!**

**Shiru: napa? Dia kan cuma author pendiem!**

**Yuki: lu kan tau kalo dia tuh sahabat kita!**

**Shiru: iye iye bos...**

**Yuki: gua ampunin lo kali ini ajah! Awas kalo lo ulangi!**

**Shiru: oke boss...**

**Chie: cepat mulai atuh! Nanti gue kroncongan lagi!**

**Yuki: lha? Kan baru aja ditraktir ama souji?**

**Chie: kalo gue laper lagi gimana?**

**Mizaki: yo wess... Lanjut aja. Mulai chapter ini, para chara juga akan menyaksikan!**

**Rise: astaganaga! Yosuke-senpai! Kenapa lu bersimbah darah kayak gitu?**

**Yosuke: yah... Lu tau lah... *natap chie sambil ketakutan***

**Chie: apa mau lo hah!mao gua tendang lagi?**

**Yosuke: idih... Chie, kalo gitu trus sikapmu malah kayak mama-mama lho...**

**Chie: enak ajah!**

**Sebuah tendangan mendarat tepat di PII-P nya yosuke**

**Yosuke: wadaow! Nanti jadi kayak tante tante loch!**

**Sebuah tendangan mendarat lagi. Kali ini di muka yosuke**

**Yosuke: wach! Bisa mati gua di sini...**

**Naoto: BTW...souji-senpai mukanya lesu gituh?**

**Souji menghela napas**

**Souji: haaah... Nao-chan, gua abis nraktirin mereka mereka makan di junes termasuk chara p3 tapi skarang chara p3 udah pada pulang gih...**

**Naoto: jangan panggil gue nao-chan!**

**Yosuke: o ya,ya nao kan gak ikut ditraktir karena kasus...**

**Kanji: kasus apa sih?**

**Naoto: ...*blushing* cari anjing...**

**Souji: *nahan ketawa***

**Rise: *nahan ketawa***

**Kanji: *pengen nyemangatin naoto, tapi malah nahan ketawa***

**Yukiko sih gak usah dijelasin udah tau kalo dia ketawa terbahak bahak sampe muntah, mencret, cacingan, de-el-el, de-es-beh(?)**

**Kalo chie sih udah pasti ketawa keras gak peduli perasaan naoto**

**Yosuke pasti sama kayak chie...**

**Naoto: a-apaan sih!*buang muka dan pastinya blushing ampe mati...* Lha?**

**Souji: naoto... Walaupun elu malu sekali, gak usah buang mukamu napa? Ntar mati lho... Kalo namanya "buang" muka brarti gak punya muka lagi, dong... Iya kan?**

**Naoto: ya elah senpai... Lu bodoh amat sih... Gak punya muka ya operasi plastik aja napa sih?**

**Yuki: gila lu yah... Masa bisa?**

**Shiru: yah... Lanjoet...**

**Mizaki: sebelomnya gue mau nanya nih, lo udah pernah di tendang chie blom seh?**

**Souji: siapa?**

**Mizaki: elu lah!**

**Chie: dia belom**

**Yuki: tendang dong...**

**Chie: gak ah!**

**Shiru: itu brarti elu suka ama souji ya...**

**Chie: a-apa!**

**Semua cewe p4 melancarkan serangan death glare ke arah chie(kecuali chie lah...)**

**Chie: gue gaaaaak!**

**Yuki: buktiin dong...**

**Shiru: yoi, tendang gih!**

**Mizaki: pake galactic punt donk...(Mulai molor)**

**Shiru: wach...sial, efek obat OOC nya mulai ngilang!**

**Chie: siaaaap...(Posisi siap nendang souji sampe ke ujung bulan(lha?))**

**Souji: tu-tunggu!**

**Chie: galactic punt! (Nendang souji pake galactic punt)**

**Alhasil, souji pun terlempar ke ujung bulat... Eh salah, bulan maksudku...**

**Chie: puas lo smua?**

**Yuki: ok ok lanjoooooet...**

**Shiru: kali ini gua punya question, nyet!**

**Yuki: apaan?**

**Mizaki: apa...?(Molor)**

**Shiru: ya elah... Mizaki... Lo pergi bobok di kasur dong... Masa di panggung?**

**Yuki: kita gak punya panggung bego!**

**Shiru: iya yah...**

**Yuki: lanjoooooeet...**

**Shiru: eh yosu, lo pernah ngerasa suka pada kanji gak?**

**Yosuke: ya gak lah! Amit-amit gitu loh!**

**Yuki: masa seeeeh? Klu gitu buktiin di depan kita kita donk!**

**Yosuke: eh, lu lu pada mau ngejebak gue yah? Asal lo tau, ya! Gua gak akan kejabak!**

**Shiru: kanji! Yosu suka kamu tuh!**

**Yosuke: wuaaaach! Jangan kasi tau!**

**Yuki: terbukti deh elo suka...**

**Yosuke: eh enggak dodol! Gua tadi cuman panik jadi salah tingkah!**

**Shiru: ya... Salah tingkah gara gara malu nech?**

**Yosuke: bukaaaaaan!**

**Yosu-chan langsung is death... Eh pink sun maksudku**

**Yuki: ngomong ngomong, para cewek udah pada pergi saking kesalnya ya...**

**Shiru: yep dan kanji juga kencan ama naoto**

**Yuki: rise nyari sou?**

**Shiru: ya elah! Yuki-chan ikut juga!**

**Yuki: kyaaaa! Chie pundung di dapur!**

**Shiru: bawa yosu ke RS gih!**

**Yuki: aye aye sir!**

**Shiru: lha? Baru 1 detik kok udah balik?**

**Yuki: kan gak boleh boros waktu!**

**Shiru: iya juga sih...**

**Yuki: ok! Kita akan menyummon chie n yosu dalam keadaan sehat sentosa(?) Untuk di kasi quiz!**

**Seketika itu juga, chie dan yosuke muncul**

**Chie: apaan lagi neh! Dasar author SGM!**

**Yosuke: iye noh!**

**Mizaki: bagus kan, SGM kan sehat...**

**Yuki: mananya...**

**Shiru: lanjooooooooooooet!**

**Yuki: quiz...**

**Chie: ya elah! Mampus gua!**

**Yosuke: mateeeeee gua!**

**Yuki: pertanyaan pertama... Untuk yosu!**

**Yosuke: mati dah gwa...**

**Shiru: bagaimana cara berjalan di atas duri telanjang kaki?**

**Yosuke: tau gue... Lempar ke chie aja gih...**

**Chie: uapaaaaaaaa! Gua!**

**Yuki: tentu ajah! Dasar abnormal...**

**Chie pun jadi gila dan nyanyi nyanyi lagunya kanji bella... Lambang cinta sang abnormal...**

**Yuki: ok ok karena dua duanye kagak bisa ngejawab, maka... Lanjuuoooooooot!**

**Shiru: nomor 2 untuk yosu laghee...**

**Yosuke: mamiiii... Tolong caya... Pliss...**

**Yuki: bayi!**

**Shiru: di mana dia dilahirkan?**

**Yosuke: apaan tuh?**

**Shiru: bayinye...**

**Yosuke: tau... Chie, jawab gih...**

**Chie langsung nyadar dan ngejawab**

**Chie: di perut kanji!**

**Kanji yang lagi kencan langsung aja teriak**

**Kanji: gua ini masih normaaaaaal!**

**Naoto pun heran lalu nanya**

**Naoto: ada apa? Oh, yu marah ya? Klo gitu gua pulang dulu! Buh-bye!**

**Kanji: tunggu! Ikh... Dasar author kampret!**

**Yuki: salah!**

**Shiru: nomor 3 untuk chie!**

**Chie: gak, ga mau gue...**

**Yuki: gak boleh...**

**Shiru: berapa orang yang takut ama galactic punt mu?**

**Chie: wuadoeh... Gua gak tau gih, noh, tanya ama yosu ajah!**

**Yosuke: gak! Give up!**

**Yuki: nomor 4 untuk chie pastinya!**

**Shiru: huehehehe! Apa yang dipakai fuuka sebagai armor?**

**Chie: wah, klo itu gua tau pastinya...**

**Yuki: kok bisa?**

**Chie: kemaren, sou kehabisan uang buat nraktirin kita kita. Hanya gue yang belom kenyang. Trus, dia beliin aku. Gua jadi tau dech!**

**Shiru: wadoeh, itu kagak penting, cepet jawab sono!**

**Chie: udah! Lu diem ajah! Pasti turtleneck, kan?**

**Yuki: tepat!**

**Shiru: berikutnye, ke 5 untuk yosu-chan!**

**Yosuke: jangan panggil gue kayak gitu! Jijik tau!**

**Yuki: siapa saja teman minato?**

**Yosuke: jangan tanya gue... Gua dah pasrah! Give up!**

**Chie: gua juga sama!**

**Yuki: lanjoooooet! Nomor 6 chie!**

**Chie: noooooooooooooooo!**

**Shiru: siapa pasangan yosu?**

**Chie yang udah oleng ngejawab**

**Chie: kanji lah, emangnya siapa lagi selaon dia?**

**Yuki: tepat! Trus satunye?**

**Chie yang udah makin makin makin makin dan makin gila itu ngejawab**

**Chie: kata orang orang sih gua...**

**Yuki: tepat skali!**

**Shiru: nah, nomor 7 rebutan!**

**Yuki: siapakah chihuahua itu?**

**Dua duanya serempak jawab**

**Chie n yosu: rise!**

**Shiru: gua bisa tuli neh, ngedenger kalian teriak...**

**Yuki: tapi betul...**

**Shiru: nomor 8 juga rebutan!**

**Yuki: apa makanan favorit igor?**

**Chie: igor? Siapa tuh?**

**Yosuke: denger namanya kok terbayang sosok laki laki tua plus reyot hidungnye panjang kayak pinokio?(Digebukin igor ama 3 bersaudara baju biru)**

**Yuki: itulah dia...**

**Yosuke n chie: gua give up!**

**Yuki: kalian kayak pasangan aja...**

**Yosuke: enak aja luh!**

**Shiru: lanjoooooet...**

**Yuki: nomor 9 rebutan gih...**

**Shiru: yep, nomor 10 nanti juga...**

**Chie n yosu: gue tau, gue tau...**

**Yuki: siapa yang membuat velvet room?**

**Yosuke: meneketehe!**

**Chie: mana gue tempe?**

**Yuki: klo gitu nomor 10...**

**Shiru: mengerikan...!**

**Yuki: siapa...**

**Chie n yosu: ya...?**

**Yuki: siapa...**

**Chie n yosu: ya...?**

**Shiru: siapa...**

**Chie n yosu: udah cepetan!**

**Yuki: siapa yang kentut barusan?**

**Chie: itu quiz?**

**Yuki: yep**

**Chie n yosu: mene gue tehe?**

**Yuki: jawabannya...**

**Chie n yosu: ya?**

**Yuki: gak ada yang kentut bego!**

**Alhasil, chie n yosu kembali pink sun...**

**Mizaki: cukup dulu, review yah!**

**-end-**


	3. Chapter 3:kanji and naoto's interview

**Persona quiz gaje chapter 3: naoto and kanji's interview**

**Author: yaaaaah... Pada akhirnya sampe juga di chapter 3! Fiuuuh... Cape juga... Oya, maap ya... Karena ga tulis siapa lagi yang bakal di interview berikutnya... Aku buru-buru sih... Soalnya kagak punya banyak waktu... Ok! Sekarang... Kalo ada yang mau request chapter atau request quiz, request suruhan misalnya nao suruh nembak souji tolong kasih lewat review yach! En baca juga lalu review storyku yang lain!**

**MULAI!**

**Yuki: haloooooo!**

**Shiru: bruts! Langsung summon aja napa sih?**

**Yuki: iye bos... Gua summon nih...**

**Shiru: yohooo! Akhirnya, guest kita, nao en kanji datang juga!**

**Lalu kanji datang dengan beberapa luka memar en naoto datang dengan muka marah**

**Shiru: weleh,weleh... Ada ape laghe seeeh?**

**Yuki: nao-chan, jangan githu donk ah!**

**Naoto: jangan panggil gue kayak gitu! Gua jijik tau!**

**Kanji: naoto... Kamu kok gitu sich ama akyu?**

**Naoto: diem lu cacing!**

**Alhasil, sebutir peluru pun nembus di kuning... Eh, kening kanji tapi, aneh bin ajaib, kanji ga mati tuh, tapi meninggal... Cuma 5 detik lalu idup lagi**

**Naoto: eh, elu zombi ya kanji? Kok prasaan udah ribuan pluru nembus kamu, koq elu gak mati... Eh, meninggal?**

**Kanji: itulah kemampuan superku...**

**"DOOOOOOOORRRR!"**

**Sebutir pluru kali ini nancep di mulut kanji zombi bella**

**Naoto: rasain! Biar elu kagak bisa ngomong lagi!**

**Kanji yang udah sekarat nan sehat sentosa(?), ngomong lagi**

**Kanji: nao-chan... Lu gak brasil bungkem gue...**

**Naoto: gwaaaa! Lu koq gak mati-mati, sih?**

**Yuki: emangnya brazil?**

**Shiru: gue beli bunga dulu, yah... Biar nanti kalo kanji mati, langsung ziarah aja...**

**Yuki: yep, gue juga...**

**Mizaki: nanti acaranya gak bisa dimulai loh...**

**"DOR!DOR!DOR!DOR!DOR!DOR!"**

**Yuki: brapa pluru tadi?**

**Naoto: 10 ribu!**

**Shiru: tadi prasaan bunyi dor-nya cuma 6 kali?**

**Naoto: gua tembak dia berkali-kali dalam satu bunyi!**

**Yuki: emang bisa?...**

**Naoto; bisa!**

**Kanji: naoto...**

**Kanji muncul dengan keadaan... Sehat sentosa? Ato reinkarnasi?**

**Yuki: masa bodo' ah! Critain donk gimana kejadiannya?**

**-flash back-**

**Saat itu, naoto sedang santai-santai aja berdua dengan naoto di junes food court**

**Naoto: kanji, ada perlu apa?**

**Kanji tanpa basa basi langsung ngajak naoto ke escapade di port island berdua(?)**

**Naoto bingung tapi mengiyakan ajah...**

**-port island, escapade-**

**Kanji: naoto, lu tunggu di sini entar, ya?**

**Naoto hanya mengangguk**

**Kanji: waduh, toilet umum di mana? Gue kebelet nih...**

**Kanji pun ngibrit ke wc umum terdekat(emang ada?)**

**Naoto: lama amat kanji... Ke mana sih dia?**

**Bartender: maaf, anda cowo ato cewe?**

**Naoto dengan "super" malu ngejawab**

**Naoto: gue cewe...**

**Bartender: mo pesan apa?**

**Naoto: ga usah deh...**

**Bartender: pesan dong...**

**Naoto: iya deh, apa aja... Tapi jangan yang ada alkoholnya ye?**

**Bartender: oce!**

**Cowo tak dikenal(disingkat ctd) : dia cewe? Masukin obat tidur gih... Gue mau grepe-grepe dia...**

**Bartender: uangnya?**

**Ctd: lu mo brapa?**

**Bartender: 10 ribu yen...**

**Ctd: beres... Tapi lu urus dulu minumannya, nanti lu kosongin nih club, trus gue awasin tuh cewe, gua bayar lu 100 ribu yen!**

**Bartender: siap!**

**Lalu, naoto pun pingsan sementara kanji lagi sibuk cari celana di kota sebelah karna ngompol**

**Ctd: wah, lu hebat yah!**

**Bartender: uang, uang...**

**Lalu ctd ngasih duit 100 ribu yen ke ntuh bartender**

**Bartender: thanks bos!**

**Lalu, pas ntuh ctd mo grepe-grepe naoto, datanglah si zombi kanji en kanji mencegahnya lalu menggendong naoto en naoto sadar lalu nembak-nembak kanji**

**-end of flash back-**

**Yuki: so gitu kejadiannya...**

**Shiru: mulai aja nih quiznya!**

**Yuki: rebutan, ya...**

**Shiru: nomor 1 siapa yang disukai souji?**

**Hening...**

**Kanji: emm... Yukiko?**

**Yuki: ya... Boleh deh... Nao juga boleh!**

**Naoto: apaaaa! Gue tembak elu!**

**Yuki: hah? Pistolmu diambil author tuh!**

**Shiru: lanjoooet! Nomor 2 Siapa yang paling banyak makan?**

**Naoto en kanji jawab berbarengan: chie-senpai!**

**Yuki: tul... Skali...**

**Saat itu, souji dkk datang**

**Chie: apuuaaaaa? Gua ga trima!**

**Souji: nao-chan... Jangan gitu dong ah!**

**Lalu, naoto nembak souji sama souji senpai nya**

**Yosuke: buset dah!**

**Yukiko: naoto-kun...**

**Rise: naoto... Tindakanmu itu...**

**Yukiko: keterlaluan!**

**Rise: ga bisa dimaafin!**

**Lalu, naoto dikroyok ma yukiko en rise**

**Shiru: rasain loeh!**

**Naoto: gua tembak lo berdua!**

**"DOR! DOR!"**

**Yuki: wah, sisa yosu tuh yang blom tepar!**

**Kanji: gua juga beloooom...**

**Shiru: lagian, pistol eluh koq muncul lagheee?**

**Naoto: mananya? Authornya langsung ngambil lagi abis itu!**

**Shiru: wah, yosu-chan kita udah pulang!**

**Yuki: nomor 3 apa reaksi chie kalo ngeliat yosu ama kanji?**

**Kanji: uapuaaaaaaa? Gua masih normaaaaaaaaal!**

**Naoto: cemburu yah?**

**Shiru: tull betul amat...**

**Yuki: lanjooooooooet...**

**Shiru: nomor 4 siapa nama panjang chie?**

**Kanji yang uring-uringan habis dengar pertanyaan tadi, ngejawab**

**Kanji: chie satonaka kampret!**

**Naoto: bukan tauk! Jawabannya chie dyne satonaka kan?**

**Shiru: yep...**

**Yuki: nomor 5 kalo souji ama minato bertarung, mana yang menang hayo?**

**Kanji en naoto serempak jawab: ya souji-senpai lah!**

**Shiru: nenooooot! Salah!**

**Yuki: ya minato lah!**

**Kanji: gua pasrah aja daripada dipermalukan...**

**Yuki: nomor 6 apa warna celana dalam kanji?**

**Kanji: gooood! Apaaaa? Mamiiii papiiiiii tolong akyu... Harga diriku dicuri neh...**

**Naoto: biarin! Skarang pink ya?**

**Yuki: naoto, elu koq tau seeeeh? Ngintip ya?**

**Naoto: bukan! Cuma nebak ajah tauk!**

**Kanji: elu sendiri gimana?**

**Yuki: gue kan sahabatnya author, jadi ini itu dikasi tauk...**

**Alhasil, mereka berdua mabok beraaaaaaat skali... Kayak abis minum sejuta botol arak!(?)**

**Shiru: nomor 7 apa yang paling dibenci naoto selain neraka?**

**Kanji: hmmm... Rasa sakit?**

**Naoto: bukan tapi ROK tauk!**

**Yuki: yep, nomor 8 siapa ya, nama orang yang kanji sukaaaaaaa?**

**Kanji: bruts! Buset dah! Gua mao quit!**

**Shiru: ya elah... Jangan sok inggris dech!**

**Naoto: hmmm... Yosuke-senpai kah?**

**Shiru: salaaaaaaaah!**

**Kanji: passsssssssss...**

**Yuki: jawabannya adalah...**

**Kanji: nooooooo! Mamiii papiiii help meeeeeeeeee!**

**Shiru en yuki: naoto!**

**Naoto: whuaaaaaat?**

**Kanji: gua mao tepar nech...**

**Naoto: sama, gue jugah...**

**Shiru: jangan dulu donk... Nomor 9, apa style rambut kebanyakan orang yang jago bela diri?**

**Kanji: bob kali yah?**

**Yuki: tepat...**

**Shiru: awas didengar chie yah... Soalnya rambut bob itu jelek!**

**Yuki: nanti kukasih tau chie!**

**Shiru: lanjoooooet... Nomor 10 siapa yang paling menyukai pairing souji naoto?**

**Tanpa mendapat jawaban, dua-duanya langsung tepar bersamaan**

**Shiru: oi! Kasi idup yosu lagi donk! Gua mo kasi tau hukuman nih!**

**Yuki: beres!**

**Yosu en chie muncul**

**Shiru: eh, untuk hukuman yang lalu, yosu harus ngebersihin seluruh isi shirakawa boulevard!**

**Yosuke langsung tepar dan chie dikembalikan**

**Yuki: kanji, bangun gih... Hukuman elo harus beliin naoto bunga 1 juta yen lalu kasih ama naoto!**

**Kanji langsung tepar lagi**

**Shiru: end aja yah?**

**-end-**


	4. Chapter 4:yukiko and aigis's interview

**Persona quiz gaje chapter 4 aigis and yukiko's interview**

**Author: maap kelamaan, soalnya gak ada yang ngasih request chapter nih... Btw, mocca, dyne itu nama panjangnya chie... Kalo ga tau maap yach... Dan, tolong baca critaku yang lain yah... Eh eh, ada gak yang nyadar kalo Mizaki gue acuhkan? Gak muncul lagi... Daripada itu, MULAI I-N-T-E-R-V-I-E-W!**

**Yuki: hellloOoOoOoOo!**

**Shiru: aw aw! Gendang tlinga gua pecah nih!**

**Yuki: bodo lu...**

**Shiru: lu-nya aja yang bodo. Emang tlinga orang tuh buat ditriakin?**

**Yuki: ya iyalah, kalo gendang tlingamu...**

**Shiru: males brurusan ama loe, ki...**

**Yuki: gua summon!**

**Shiru: aigis ama yukiko!**

**Yuki: yukikoooooo?**

**Shiru: protes loe?**

**Yuki: heh! Sejak kapan loe brani ama gue hah?**

**Yuki ngejewer kuping shiru**

**Shiru: hah? Adoeh! Ampun mak! Ampun!**

**Yuki: enak aja lu manggil gua mak! Gue masih muda tauk!**

**Aigis biasa aja sedangkan yukiko udah ngakak gak karuan... Virus T yukiko nyebar! Awaaaaas!**

**Yuki: crewet lu! Mulai!**

**Shiru: eh eh, yukiko, napa sih kamu slalu aja pake baju merah? Narik perhatian souji ya...?**

**Yuki: jawaaaaab...**

**Yukiko: *blush* ga-gak koq! Cuma kebiasaan!**

**Shiru: jangan bo'ong yah...**

**Yukiko: gak kok! Gak bohoooong! *blushing sampe gila beneran***

**Aigis: *konslet***

**Shiru: yaaaah, kok konslet?**

**Yuki: gimana neh?**

**Rise: apa apa? Apa gue ketinggalan sesuatu?**

**Shiru: mending elo ngilang aja deh... *narik pelatuk pistol***

**Rise: ah! Mo manggil persona yah?**

**Shiru: gak kok! *ngarahin pistol ke rise***

**"DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!"**

**Rise: weeeeek! Gak kena! Gak kena!**

**Yuki: lo mati aja deh, cihuahua...**

**Rise: jangan gitu dong!**

**Shiru: lo pergi sana!**

**Rise: yaah, jangan galak napa sih? Lagian bentar lagi souji senpai-ku datang!**

**Yuki: gak datang, dia udah kejebak dalem rumahnya, gua pasangin segel!**

**Rise: yaaaah...**

**Rise langsung ngeloyor pergi**

**Shiru: emang lo bisa?**

**Yuki: apanya?**

**Shiru: masang segel...**

**Yuki: ya gak lah!**

**All: *swt***

**Yukiko yang saat itu sudah berenti ketawa, nanyain sama shiru,**

**Yukiko: eh, lo yang di sana! Kita mo apa neech?**

**Aigis: hah? Gue kenapa?**

**Yuki: singkat aja, lu barusan konslet tauuk!**

**Aigis: konslet? Pantas tadi rasanya aneh... Lagian, kita disini mo ngapain?**

**Shiru: ghini loh, kita tuh mao ngasih lu lu quiz!**

**Aigis: oh**

**Yukiko: kok cuma oh?**

**Aigis: karena hanya itu jawabanku**

**Yukiko: gua bisa konslet nih...**

**Yuki: nooo! Kita masih butuh elu!**

**Yukiko: iya deh, kuusahakan...**

**Shiru: ya elah... Daripada gini mulu, lebih baik tu de poin ajah...**

**Yuki: eh, yukiko, lu suka ama souji yah?**

**Yukiko: ah, eh, itu...**

**Yuki: ayo ngaku...**

**Shiru: dibilangin tu de poin aja...**

**Yuki: loh? Ini kan poinnya?**

**Shiru: *gedubrak* (jatuh ala anime)**

**Aigis: *konslet lagi***

**Yukiko: *udah ngeblush ke mana-mana(?) En mau tepar***

**Yuki: loh? Kenapa? Wadoech... Gue ada salah ngomong kaleee...**

**Shiru: salah banget tahuk!**

**Yuki: ada tahu tempe... Ada ubi bakar... Ada pisang goreng... Siapa yang mau beli... 5 yen per biji... Ayo... Ayo... Siapa yang mau beli... (Nyanyi-nyanyi gaje)**

**Shiru: gue udah mao tepar nih ngeliat tingkah lu...**

**Yukiko: sama...**

**Aigis: *tambah konslet***

**Yuki: eh, gue kan cuman bercanda!**

**Shiru: iya deh... Gue cari tombol power nya aigis dulu ya, siapa tau kalo dimati-nyalakan bisa kembali**

**Yuki: lah, emangnya game PS apa!**

**Shiru: coba aja!**

**Mereka ber3 nyariin tombol power aigis, dan ternyata, tombol power aigis ada di... Dalem tubuhnya**

**All(kecuali aigis lah...): *gedubrak! Jatuh ala anime***

**Shiru: buset! Napa tombol power nya di dalem?**

**Yuki: SGM mah yang buat aigis!**

**Yukiko: tolol! Goblok!**

**Shiru: biarin, langsung aja quiz nomer 1 rebutan!**

**Yuki: apa yang membuat aigis aneh?**

**Yukiko: hm... Tombol power nya!**

**Shiru: salah...**

**Aigis: *karna konslet cuma bisa bilang: konslet..***

**Yuki: buetul... Skali!**

**Shiru&yukiko: *mangap***

**Yuki: nomer 2, siapa pembuat aigis?**

**Aigis: konslet...**

**Yuki: yap! Yang buat orang nya konslet!**

**Shiru: mestinya ikutsuki...**

**Yuki: diem lu!**

**Shiru&yukiko: *cengo***

**Yuki: nomer 3, apa yang aigis lakukan skarang?**

**Aigis: konslet...**

**Yuki: tul...**

**Shiru&yukiko: *jawdropped***

**Shiru: yuki, lu emang pantes dibawa ke RSJ...**

**Yuki: apaaaaaa? Gue gak sudi!**

**Yukiko: tapi gue setuju kok, ama shiru...**

**Yuki: pokoknye kagak!**

**Shiru&yukiko: *SWT***

**Yuki: nomer 4 siapa yang souji pilih? Merah ato biru?**

**Yukiko: "siapa?" Bukan mana?**

**Yuki: ya bukanlah...**

**Yukiko: kudengar-dengar sih, souji suka warna pink, jadi merah!**

**Yuki: waaah, jadi menurutmu souji lebih suka kamu ya?**

**Yukiko: *blush* gaaaaak!**

**Yuki: nomer 5 siapa kah orang yang suka souji...?**

**Yukiko: hm... Rise!**

**Shiru: ada lagi kan?**

**Yukiko: *blush* n-naoto-kun...**

**Yuki: masih... Be honest!**

**Yukiko: chie?**

**Yuki: salah...**

**Aigis* gue abis konslet yah? Tapi apa jawabannya yukiko?**

**Yuki: yap**

**Yukiko: kalian...*death glare***

**Shiru: sori deh, sori...**

**Yuki: nomer 6, siapa yang souji sangat cintai?**

**Yukiko: *blush* nga-ngawur!**

**Shiru: gak kok! Ini beneran!**

**Aigis: scanning souji's brain and mind... Jawabannya hello kitty!**

**Yuki: wuaaach... Kok bisa tauk?**

**Aigis: gue kan scanning! Lu budeg apa!**

**Yukiko: hoaheeem... Ngantuk...**

**Yuki: becanda lu yah...**

**Yukiko: siap! Ada apa?**

**Hening...**

**Shiru: yukiko, lu mabok yah?**

**Yukiko: yaiyalah! Masa yaiya dong!**

**Yuki: autis...**

**Aigis: konslet dia...**

**Shiru: mesti kabur...**

**All(dibilangin yukiko kagak!) : setuju...**

**Yukiko: setuju apa?**

**Yuki&shiru&aigis: gyaaaa! Gak! Ga ada apa-apa!**

**Yukiko: apaan sih? Kok kalian kayak abis ngeliat setan ajah?**

**Yuki: la-lanju aja, nomer 7... Kenapa virus T yukiko sekarang gak muncul?**

**Yukiko: dodol! Karna gwa lagi mabok lah!**

**All(yukiko kagaaaak!) : *SWT***

**Yuki: gila...**

**Shiru: kok masih bisa ngejawab?**

**Aigis: apa nomer 8?**

**Yuki: apa... Final boss p4?**

**Yukiko: ya izanami no okami lah!**

**Shiru: be...naar...**

**Yuki: nomer 9, bagaimana cara buka hello kitty online?**

**Yukiko: ya cari aja di laptop!**

**Yuki: ya... Bener aja dech...**

**Shiru: nomer 10, apa nama persona souji?**

**Yukiko: izanagi dan izanami, dll**

**Yuki: betul...**

**Shiru: kok rasanya quiz-nya tuh pada ngumpul semua di persona 4? Curang!**

**Yuki: *death glare* seri!**

**Shiru: iya deh...**

**Yuki: semuanya kena hukuman!**

**Yukiko: *oleng***

**Yuki: bersihkan seluruh dorm iwatodai, dan bersihkan seluruh inaba!**

**Aigis: itu gampang...**

**Yukiko: itu susah...**

**Shiru: bye!**

**Yuki: sampe jumpa di next chapter!**

**Shiru: jangan lupa reviewnya yah!**

**-end-**


	5. Chapter 5:dojima and adachi's interview

**Persona : quiz gaje ch 4: adachi and dojima's interview**

**Yuki: helloooo, minna! Maap lama!**

**Shiru: ah! Gubret(?) Kau!**

**Yuki: gubret?**

**Shiru: ah! Kaga' peduli gua! Lagian, kali ini siape ye, yang jadi bahan 'siksaan' kita?**

**Yuki: ya tentu aja adachi ama dojima kan?**

**Shiru: ooo... Si 'ada kecil' sama 'doa jimat' ya...**

**Adachi: eh lu enak aja ngatain gue gitu!**

**Dojima: tenang adachi 'sayang' dia tuh cuma pasien RSJ yang nekat kabur sampe sini koq...**

**Adachi: eh enak aja lu ye! Manggil gue sayang! Dasar kampret! Kutukupret! Dodolpret! Adapret! Sinipret! Situpret! Kentutpret! Eh?**

**Dojima: aphuoaaaaaaa lu bileeeeeng?**

**Adachi: eh, engga...**

**Dojima: ADACHIIIIIIIII! Udah sono cepet bikinin gua kopi anget kesukaankuuuuuuuu! Bisa cepet ga seeeeh?**

**Adachi: siap bos!**

**Adachi langsung berdiri kaya' papan tegaknya... (Lha?)**

**Shiru: kalian ini... Orang paling malang...**

**Adachi & dojima: maksuuuud looooooooo?**

**Yuki: yap! Lahir di 'balik papan', besar di 'palu' mati di 'sorong badak(?)'**

**Shiru: kalian disiksa mulu yach...**

**Dojima & adachi: ya ngga lah dodoooooooooool!**

**Yuki: apa? Gue kaga' denger?**

**Adachi & dojima: gue bilaaaaang...**

**Yuki: apa? Mao makan sampah? Oya ya... Gue punya banyak banget sampah kok!**

**Kata yuki sambil nyumpalin mulut mereka ama sampah basah dan nyumpalin perut(lha?) Mereka sama sampah yang luar biasa kueeeeeeering banget!**

**Dojima & adachi: mmm... Uenaaaak!**

**...**

**Dojima & adachi: wuwaaaaaaaaa! (Bukaaaaaaaaan!)**

**Adachi: wu iwu... (Lu itu...)**

**Dojima: wuwang awaw wewawi wa... (Kurang ajar sekali ya...)**

**Adachi & dojima: ewewuwi! (Eksekusi!)**

**Yuki: apa? Gue ga ngerti dech!**

**Shiru: mereka ketularan virusnya mitsuru...**

**Adachi: wiwawa wiwuwu? (Siapa mitsuru?)**

**Yuki: hah?**

**Shiru: kita kita pada kagak ngerti tauk!**

**Dojima: wiwa wuwaw wawu! Wawi wawiwaw waw wuwaw awaw wawaw wawet! (Kita sudah tau! Tapi kalian yang kurang ajar dasar kampret!)**

**Yuki: mana gue denger!**

**Shiru: bego luh!**

**Adachi: ewaw awa wiwawi wuwe wewo! (Enak aja bilangin gue bego!)**

**Shiru: gak denger~~~**

**Yuki: ya begitulah~~~**

**Dojima dan adachi langsung mingkem dan ga mao bicara**

**Shiru: wakakakak!**

**Yuki: nape? Oooo... Minta tai kambing? Bentar gue ambilin...**

**Dojima: wuwaaa! (Bukaaan!)**

**Adachi: wu iwu... (Lu itu...)**

**Shiru: oke! Mulai aja deh quiz nya!**

**Adachi: wuwuuu! Waw wawo wawah wawa wuwuwa! Wawa wiwa wiwa wawa wawo wawa wiwi! (Tungguuu! Kan kalo kalah dapat hukuman! Mana bisa kita jawab kalo kayak gini!)**

**Dojima: wewo wu! (Bego lu!)**

**Yuki: nomor 1: kenapa adachi waktu awal mulai game persona 4 muntah lihat mayat?**

**Adachi: *blush* wuwaa! (Bukaan!)**

**Shiru: apa?**

**Dojima: wuwe wawa wawu! (Gue kaga' tau!)**

**Yuki: apa?**

**Adachi: wewew wewuwawa iwiiii! (Cepet keluarkan iniiii!)**

**Shiru: iye iye...**

**Yuki: tunggu bentar ya...**

**Dojima: wewa iwu wewawa wawa? (Bentar itu berapa lama?)**

**Yuki: apa maksudmu?**

**Shiru: maksudnya bentar itu berapa lama gitu loch...**

**Yuki: entah... Abad depan kali?**

**Adachi: wa! Wa wewiwa awu! (Ga! Ga terima aku!)**

**Yuki: maksud loeeee?**

**Shiru: eh, yuki, lo budek kali yah? Gitu aja kaga' tahok! Mereka tuch bileng kalo dia ga terima!**

**Yuki: eh! Elonya yasng mestinya masuk RSJ! Wong mereka bicara ajah kayak gitu! Masa' lu bisa taok?**

**Shiru: ya jelaslah! Gampang banget tau ga?**

**Yuki: oh ya? Sana! Masuk RSJ terdekat! Entar gue ketularan lagi!**

**Shiru: malas gue!**

**Yuki: oke... Daripada kagak serru, kulepas sampah nya!**

**Dojima en adachi pun menghela napas lega...**

**Yuki: dan menggantikannya dengan tai kambing yang kalian pesan tadi...**

**Adachi & dojima: wooooooooooo! (Nooooooooooo!)**

**Yuki: sini sini!**

**Shiru: ayooo... Tai kambingnya 1 ton(?) Loh...**

**Dojima & adachi: wawuoaaaaaa? (Aphuoaaaaaa?)**

**Yuki: sini...**

**Adachi & dojima: wa! (Ga!)**

**Tanpa 'persetujuan' dari 'ada kecil' n 'doa jimat' yuki langsung mengganti sampahnya dengan... Dengan... Dengan... Dengan... TAI KAMBING SUPER GUEDEEEE banget!**

**Dojima & adachi: gyaaaaaaaaa!**

**Clak clok clak clok clak clok bunyi mulut mereka yang penuh tai kambing.**

**Alhasil, adachi sama dojima pink sun deh!**

**Yuki: ah! Ga seru nich! *neken tombol***

**Shiru: wach! Mereka kembali dari alam baka! Ya tuhan, dosa apa aku semalam ketemu sama mayat hidup kayak gini?**

**Dojima: kita ini bukan mayat tauk! Omong-omong, tai kambingnya dikemanain?**

**Adachi: ah! Peduli amat! Cepet selesein acara ini!**

**Yuki: yakin? Apa kalian ga merasa sesuatu yang kenyal di balik baju kalian?**

**Adachi: ada!**

**Dojima: aku juga! Jangan-jangan ini...**

**Shiru: yap, tai kambing itu!**

**Adachi: ulahmu yaaaaaa!**

**Dojima: hey you damn brat son of bitch! You shit! You're fuck'in damn idiot jerk! Cepet jilat semuanya!**

**Yuki: yeeee... Sok inggris mulu!**

**Shiru: quiz no.2: siapa pasangan yaoi dojima?**

**Dojima: watdepak? Sinting lo!**

**Adachi: watdepel? Eh, watdehel? Mana ada?**

**Yuki: yeeee... Salah ding! Yang bener tuh a-da-chi!**

**Adachi: watdepaaaaaaaaaaak?**

**Dojima: watdeheeeeeeeel?**

**Shiru: gantian ni ye...**

**Dojima: kagak peduli aku!**

**Tiba-tiba muncul lampu di atas kepala yuki lalu jatuh menindis kepala dojima(lha?)**

**Dojima: you bitch!**

**Yuki: eh shiru! Sini deh!**

**Bisik bisik bisik bisik...**

**1 jam...**

**2 jam...**

**3 jam...**

**Dojima: wuoooooooi! Lengket banget sich tai kambingnya! Bersiin aja nape?**

**Yuki: males gua!**

**Adachi: jerk!**

**Shiru: pokoknye yang salah 3 harus pake maid outfit sampe acara ini selese!**

**Dojima & adachi: watdepak again?**

**Yuki: kalian kan udah salah 2 berarti...**

**Shiru: quiz no.3! Siapa yang jago menjahit dan gay di IT?**

**Dojima: IT?**

**Adachi: ah! Itu pasti kanji! Bener ga?**

**Yuki: beneeeeer!**

**(Di tempet laen)**

**Kanji: huachuuueh!Gue masih normaaaaaaaal!**

**Souji: nape lu?**

**Kanji: ga, cuma ngerasa ada yang ngomongin gue kok**

**Naoto: oh gitu...**

**Yosuke: gue kehilangan harga diri...**

**Rise: kanji! Lu apain yosuke-senpai?**

**Kanji: gak kok! Gue gak ngapa-ngapain dia!**

**Yukiko: tapi...**

**Kanji: nggaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**(In studio)**

**Shiru: nah, dojima...**

**Yuki: pakelah baju ini! *keluarin baju maid entah dari mana dan di mana dia sembunyikan***

**Dojima: nooooooooooooooo!**

**Readers: Pake! Pake!**

**Shiru: heheh, gua kan jenius, jadi gue udah nyiapin alat pemakai baju paksa!**

**Dojima: gudbai world... Cobanya ada pena sama kertas disini... Gua bisa nulis surat wasiat buat nanako sama souji...**

**Brang brung brang brung...**

**1 menit...**

**Dojima: oh... Gudbai juga harga diriku...**

**(Di tempat laen)**

**Rise: kanji! Lu apain om dojima?**

**Kanji: hah? Aku bahkan gak tau dia dimana kok aku lagi seeeeeeeeeeeeeeh? Aku ini normaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal!**

**Rise: semprull...**

**(In studio)**

**Yuki: hmm... Quiz no. 4, siapa yang nanako benci?**

**Dojima: gudbai...gudbai... (100 kali)**

**Adachi: tanya sendiri sono!**

**Tanpa basa-basi, jadilah 'maid adachi!'**

**Adachi: gudbai... Gudbai... (Sama kaya' dojima)**

**Shiru: quiz no. 5 gimana rasa masakan dojima?**

**Dojima: hancur... Hati ini... Melihat... Orang edan ini... (Nyanyi)**

**Adachi: sama...**

**Yuki: enak aja!**

**Shiru: cepet jawab!**

**Adachi: rasanya hancur!**

**Yuki: yap yap!**

**Shiru: no. 6, apa makanan paling ngeri sedunia?**

**Dojima: mystery food x...**

**GUBRAK!**

**Shiru: tepat, denger saja mau mati rasanya...**

**2 orang isdet**

**Yuki: ga seru ah! *neken tombol***

**2 orang pulih**

**Yuki: no. 7, siapa yang disukai keponakanmu, alias souji?**

**Dojima: hmmm... Si mantan idola, risette? Soalnya dia sering dateng sih...**

**Shiru: netnooot...**

**Adachi: yukiko?**

**Yuki: lu ini kok tepat mulu sih?**

**Adachi: meneketehe...**

**Shiru: no. 8, siapa pacar adachi?**

**Adachi: watdefak? Kagak ada tauk!**

**Yuki: tempe lo! Kalo lu apa?**

**Dojima: gue? Gue... Nyerah!**

**Shiru: dasar! Moga lu harus NGETUK pintu dosa sehingga lu DIKUTUK lalu cium bau asem KETEK LO!**

**Dojima: graaaaah!**

**Yuki: apa? Oh, lapar? Mau makan mystery food X ya? Silakan, gratis kok...**

**Semua langsung diem bertrilliun-trilliun bahasa ngederin kata 'mystery food x'**

**Shiru: no. 9, apa yang bikin orang takut?**

**Adachi: jawabbannya sama dengan yang nomor 6!**

**Shiru: hoeeeeeks! Benar tapi... Hooouuuuiiiieeekkkssss!**

**Adachi, dojima, yuki: *SWT* jijik...**

**Yuki: baydewei, no. 10 siapa guest berikutnya?**

**Dojima: tau... Ah! Boring...**

**Adachi: ga usah sok inggris deh lu... Meh! Mene gue tempe?**

**Shiru: tahu lo!**

**Yuki: tahu kan gak enak...**

**Shiru: oke! Hukuman untuk dojima! Kamu akan pake baju itu selama setahun kapanpun, dimanapun, dll, dsb, dst, ah! Lebay amat aku ini!**

**Yuki: ngaku lo... Eniwei, guest berikutnya usulin lewat review yak! Bye!**

**Shiru: bye!**

**Adachi: bebaaaaaaaas! Banzaaaaaai!**

**Dojima: awas lu yak!**

**Yuki & shiru: mana gue peduli!**

**-end-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Persona: quiz gaje**

**Author: nyaa~ maaf lama update~ dokumennya ilang pas nyaris selesai! *geplak 100 kali* chap ini tentang Mitsuru dan Aki, chap berikut tentang Rise dan... Ada ide? Entar diputuskan. BTW, mulai aja deh!**

Yuki: yeaaaah! Sekarang, tamu kita adalaaaaaaaah...

Shiru: si 'sadis' mitsuru dan si 'kurus krempeng alias kerempeng' akihiko!

Lalu, akihiko dan mitsuru pun muncul, dengan posisi akihiko nyangkut di kabel, dan mitsuru dengan kepala terbenam di lantai.

Shiru: wah wah... Kalian ini terlalu 'modis' ya~

Mitsuru&akihiko: lu gila ya? Sakit gini dibilang modis!

Yuki: namanya juga fic...

Akihiko: emang gw peduli?

Mitsuru: wadoeh... Fic gila lagi...

Shiru: emang gila...

Akihiko: pergi aja loeh!

Lalu, akihiko melayangkan tinjunya, tapi dihindari...

Yuki: eh, aki! Emangnya lu suka siapa sih? Rumor sih bilang, lu pacaran ma mitsuru, tapi lu kayaknya juga suka ma kaori deh...

Muncullah aura cemburu dari mitsuru, serta hawa membunuh. Mitsuru memberi akihiko tatapan kubunuh-kau-kalau-kau-suka-orang-lain.

Akihiko langsung keringat dingin.

Yuki: cemburu niiiih~

Shiru: cie~ tenang aja, mitsy, aki-chan mu gak akan direbut ma Kaori kok! Toh Kaori dah mati~

Mitsuru pun bersiap meng-eksekusi mereka berdua.

Yuki: eksekusi aja! Toh ini bukan ficmu! Kita udah dikasih izin khusus dari author sendiri buat ngatur kalian!

Mitsuru langsung diem!

Shiru: bisa aja malah kita yang balik ngatur kalian looh~

Akihiko ngompol ditempat!

Yuki: lagian, Akihiko, napa lu masih suka ma Kaori? Kan udah mati?

Shiru: iye, lu kalo masih suka ma Kaori sih, mendingan mati juga aje, biar bisa ketemu!

Mitsuru sekali lagi cemburu!

Yuki: tenang, Aki-chan mu gak akan direbut koq...

Mitsuru: yawda, langsung tudepoin aja!

Akihiko: gak nyangka bahasa inggrismu kacau...

Mitsuru: ape lu bilang?

Akihiko: ngga...

Mitsuru: eksekusi!

Akihiko langsung lari kebelakang Shiru...

Shiru: dasar bances...

Yuki: namamu diganti aja dari Akihiko jadi Bancihiko...

Akihiko: aww... Plis deh! Tolongin gw napa!

Yuki: kalo gw nya gak mau?

Shiru: kalo gw nya males?

Akihiko bersiap bogem mereka berdua.

Yuki: eits! Kita berhak atas fic ini juga loh!

Akihiko pun pasrah, mending diem nurut daripada mati...

Shiru: langsung to the point ajah! Quiz no. 1, siapa yang bener-bener Aki suka?

Mitsuru: (evil mode: on) A... Ki... Hi... Ko...

Akihiko: euh... Siape ye? Gw kagak taw!

Yuki: bohong! Lu ndiri mustinye tau kan! Ayo jawab yang bener!

Akihiko: klow gw nya emang kagak tau?

Shiru: ya kami tinggal meng-eksekusi loew!

Akihiko: mana lebih serem, eksekusi kalian atau Mitsuru?

Yuki: ya kamilah... Kami panggang luw, lalu masukin ke oven, di goreng, di rebus, dijadiin makanan paus pembunuh... Hm... Apa lagi ya?

Akihiko: cukup cukup! Fine! Kujawab!

Shiru: ah! Kalow bohong nanti kami eksekusi lebih kejam lagi loh! Kami mutilasi low, lalu tusuk mata lu pake pisau, tembak kepala lu, korek otakmu, koyak jantungmu, tarik-tarik ususmu, robek ginjalmu, sekalian robek mulutmu juga karena bohong...

Akihiko: cukup! Jawabannya Kaori! Puas?

Lalu, Akihiko tepar seketika.

Mitsuru: A-KI-HI-KO...

Sekejap saja ruangan udah jadi kulkas, Yuki dan Shiru kabur duluan.

Tiba-tiba, Yuki nongol.

Yuki: udah, udah... Nih Aki, nyanyi untuk Mitsy sana! Nyanyi You Raise Me Up gimana?

Akihiko: wah... Boleh juga tuh... Yang penting gw ga jadi dieksekusi...

Yuki: bagus. Ini liriknya!

Yuki memberikan selembar kertas.

Akihiko mulai nyanyi. Semuanya lancar-lancar aja, sampai pas masuk reff-nya...

Akihiko: You (Mitsuru) lesbian... Eh, loh?

Note: les= raise bi=me an=up.

Langsung muncul 100 urat simpang tiga di wajah Mitsuru.

Mitsuru: kurang ajar...!

Adegan disensor, karena terlalu bahaya untuk anak-anak... Mohon maap...

Shiru nongol.

Shiru: hahaha... Lanjhoeett!

Yuki: lebay ah...

Shiru: elu juga!

Mitsuru: gua santet kaaaauuu!

Akihiko: gyaaa! Tidaaaak! Ampun, Mitsuru tersayang, tercantik, termanis, terimut, terpintar, terbaiiiiik, terdodool, eh?

Mitsuru: tak ada ampuuuuuun!

Akihiko: gyaaaaaaaaaa!

Shiru dan Yuki segera menghentikan mereka.

Yuki: kembali ke topik, dong! Yawdah, quiz no. 2!

Mitsuru dan Aki nelen ludah...

Shiru: no. 2...

Mitsy dan Aki nelen pensil...

Yuki: adalah...

Mitsy dan Aki nelen manga persona 5 (!)

Shiru: adalah...

Mitsy dan Aki nelen mobil (!) Author: mahal! Mending kasih gue aja!

Yuki: adalah...

Mitsuru dan Aki nelen tang...

Shiru: adalah...

Mitsy dan Aki nelen hotel, dan korban jiwa berjatuhan... Eh, korban jiwa ketelen... (Author: kanibal...)

Yuki: adalah...

Mitsy dan Aki nelen kota Jakarta... (Author: busted...)

Tiba-tiba, Shiru ambil toa terus teriak.

Shiru: lagu untuk kota Jakartaaa! Macet satu malam, oh indahnya, Banjir satu malam buatku melayang. Walau hanya satu malam kan selalu kukenang dalam hati~

Mitsuru dan Aki sweatdrop, terus dehidrasi.

Yuki: quiz no. 2 adalah! Siapa yang mendapat julukan 'si beruang busuk yang terdodol, yang menjijikkan, yang terbodoh'?

Aki: watdepuakhzzzz? Quiz apaan tuh?

Mitsuru: ah, gampang, kecil betzz! Pasti jawabannya Teddie ato Kuma! Ya kan? Ya kan?

Bibir Mitsuru jadi monyong 5 cm.

Shiru: tepat sekali, Bimoli.

Mitsuru: siapa yang lu bilang Bimoli, hah?

Yuki: sabar mbak, mbik, mbeeek! Gue bisa aja maksa lo kerja rodi, geblek!

Mitsuru: gue juga!

Yuki: kalo gitu, ayo tanding!

Mitsuru: oke!

Mitsuru dan Yuki: pemaksakerjarodidyne!

Akihiko langsung kerja rodi 7 hari 7 malam.

Yuki dan Mitsuru: Shiru! Siapa yang menang?

Shiru: hm... Aki menjawab 1 kali, Mitsy juga. Saat ini seri.

Mitsuru dan Yuki: bukan itu, dodol!

Mitsuru dan Yuki ngejambak-jambak, tendang-tendang, injek-injek Shiru sampe mampus...

Yuki: ehem... *berdeham selebai-lebai nya* quiz no. 3...

Shiru: *bonyok-bonyok* adwuawuah... (Adalah...)

Yuki: orang bonyok diem aja!

Shiru: *mojok di pojokan* hiksu... Padahal gue udah ngebantu... Hiksu... *nusuk-nusuk boneka voodoo bertuliskan 'Yuki'*

Yuki: woooi! Apa yang lu tusuk-tusuk? *ngerampas boneka voodoo-nya* oh! Pinjem dong jarumnya! *ngerampas jarum Shiru.

Shiru: buat apa? Wong udah karatan...

Yuki: ya buat ngejahit mulut lo yang berisik! Apa lagi?

Shiru lari ke ujung dunia, trus balik lagi dan dikejer-kejer Yuki selama sejam.

Yuki: kembali ke topik, quiz no. 3 adalah... Buah kesukaan apa yang hanya diketahui oleh monyet?

Mitsuru & Aki: PASTI PISANG!

Yuki: dasar monyet...

Mitsuru & Aki: KOK BISA?

Yuki: kan hanya monyet yang tauk...

Mitsy dan Aki nginjek-nginjek Yuki, tapi yang diinjek malah Shiru.

Yuki: lanjut ke quiz no. 4...

Shiru: buah apa yang bikin monyet bingung?

Mitsuru: mungkin di putar balikkan. Kalo kita jawab ga tau nanti dibilang kita monyet karena bingung.

Akihiko: ato kalau kita jawab dibilang kita bingung...

Mitsuru: kok kalo jawab bingung?

Akihiko: iye juga...

Mitsuru: berarti, harus jawab!

Akihiko: PASTI APEL!

Mitsuru: TIDAK! PASTI JAMBU!

Akihiko: kok jambu?

Mitsuru: kan warnanya merah-merah ijo gimana gitu. Lo sendiri kenapa apel?

Akihiko: ya karena ada apel merah, ada kuning, ada ijo, jadi merah kuning ijo gitu... Pelangi...

Shiru: sawyah... (Salah...)

Yuki: yang benar, JERUK!

Akihiko & Mitsuru: KOK BISA JERUK?

Yuki: tuh lu lu pada bingung. Kan kalian monyet-nya...

Akihiko dan Mitsuru meng- AOA Yuki.

Shiru: situasi... Dua-duanya hanya dapet sekali benar...

Yuki: langsung ajah! Quiz no. 5! Di tengah bulan ada l, di tengah musik ada s, nah, ditengah pengangguran ada apa?

Mitsuru & Akihiko: wah... Ng ya?

Yuki: SALAH!

Mitsy & Aki: apa dong?

Yuki: ya di tengah pengangguran ada masalah dong! Apa lagi? Dodol kalian...

Mitsuru & Aki: GUE BUKAN MAKANAN!

Yuki: yaelah... Dodol yang gue maksud tuh bukan dodol makanan!

Mitsu & Aki: OOH...

Shiru: quiz no. 6! Siapa yang...

Mitsuru & Aki: (teriak) YANG?

Shiru: ya... Yang... Pa..

Mitsuru: papi?

Shiru: bukan... Pa...

Aki: panda?

Shiru: bukan! Siapa yang paling... Su...

Mitsuru: sumbing?

Shiru: bukan, siapa yang paling suka sa...

Aki: sapi?

Shiru: bukan, tapi sa...

Mitsuru: santet?

Shiru: BUKAN! SIAPA YANG PALING SUKA SANADA AKIHIKO!

Mitsuru: ooh, gue, ya? (Kedipin mata sampe 1000 kali per detik)

Aki: pasti Kaori!

Shiru: BETUUL!

Shiru dan Yuki langsung berenang di lautan keringat... Bau ih... Kenapa? Keringat Aki membanjiri tempat itu! Mitsuru sangat marah...

Yak! Adegan disensor!

Yuki: yak! Quiz no. 7...

Mitsuru dan Aki matanya melotot...

Yuki: adalah...

Mitsu dan Aki matanya kelilipan...

Yuki: adalah...

Mitsu dan Aki matanya juling...

Yuki: ADALAH...

Mitsu dan Aki matanya lepas (!)...

Yuki: AADDAALLAAHH...!

Mitsu dan Aki jungkir balik ngelilingin bumi...

Yuki: ADALAH... Sebutkan 2 lembaga baru yang dibentuk sesudah amandemen UUD!

Mitsu & Aki: KOK NYASAR KE INDO?

Yuki: ups... Sori, sori... Salah baca soal! Yang benar adalah... Sebutkan arti dari Diplomasi!

Mitsu & Aki: DASAR, NYASAR KE INDO LAGI!

Yuki: Sori, salah lihat... Hehe... Nah, ini yang benar... Berapa jumlah pasir di pantai kuta dalam bilangan bulat?

Mitsu & Aki: INDO LAGII!

Yuki: suka-suka gue... Jawab! Kalo enggak jadi pesuruh!

Mitsu: iya, deh... Jawabannya ..228 pasir... Iya gak?

Aki: salah, dong! Pasti jawabannya 1000 kali jumlah bintang yang ada!

Yuki: dua-duanya salah!

Mitsu & aki: JAWABANNYA APAAAAAAA?

Yuki: hitung sendiri kalau mau tahu jawabannya...

Yuki pun di AOA Mitsuru dan Akihiko...

Yuki yang hampir berubah status-nya menjadi _'Unconscious' _sekali lagi saya ulangi, 'HAMPIR' berubah status, menelpon hp Akihiko dan Mitsuru memakai 2 hape yang berbeda.

M&A: HALOOOOO?

Yuki: *dengan suara yang dimiripin suara setan* Gue akan mengambil nyawa kalian... Huohohohohohoho!

Status:

Yuki: _Unconscious_ (Karena di AOA).

Mitsu & Aki: hp=1 (Karena dengerin suara Yuki).

Shiru: hp=1 (Kok bisa? Soalnya dia disuruh Yuki ngangkut 10 gentong berisi penuh dengan air dari ujung dunia dalam jangka waktu 10 menit (dan dengan bodohnya dia turuti...) Sehingga kondisinya seperti ini...).

Shiru: quiz no. 8... (Nada sekarat)

Yuki: *bangkit lalu loncat-loncat ala anak kecil hiperaktif yang sedang bahagia* quiz no. 9 adalah...! Siapa yang membangkitkan gue dari alam baka?

Mitsuru: *langsung sehat* alam baka? Pantas saja kau jadi baka(bodoh).

Yuki: daripada kamu, dasar MInTa SUsu teRUs!

Akihiko: *jadi sehat* cukup! Jawabannya pasti Author!

Yuki & Mitsuru: Diam kamu, AnaK Ingusan HIdung Kelewat peyOt!

Akihiko langsung mojok di pinggiran.

Shiru: *sehat lagi* tapi, benar, jawabannya adalah Author!

Akihiko yang tadinya mojok langsung nari-nari dangdut selama 10 menit.

Yuki: dan quiz no. 9...

Shiru: adalah...

Yuki: negara atau kota apa yang dijuluki kota mode?

Mitsuru: ah! Kecil ituh! Pasti Paris!

Yuki: apa? Pakis?

Mitsuru: Paris!

Yuki: apa? Paling?

Akihiko: Paris!

Yuki: Aki betuul!

Mitsuru langsung meng-eksekusi Yuki...

Shiru: quiz terakhir... Adalah... Sebutkan semua tokoh Persona 1, 2, 3, dan 4!

Akihiko: kalau Persona 1 dan 2, gua gak kenal, tapi kalau Persona 3, kecil! Kalau Persona 4... Males ah, nyebutin nama mereka!

Shiru: gue juga gak kenal para chara p1 dan p2...

Akihiko langsung swt.

Yuki: yak! Kita tutup acara ini! Ditunggu reviewnya!

Shiru: Loh? Tunggu! Apa hukuman buat yang kalah?

Yuki: readers aja yang nentuin! Ditunggu review-nya!

Chap 6 selesai...


End file.
